First Name (And the Effort to Find It Out)
by Pikatwig
Summary: Tohru realizes that, even after about a year of living with her, she doesn't know what Kobayashi's first name is. She's determined to figure it out no matter what! (One-shot).


I ended up finding out about this series kind of by silly luck. I just happened upon a clip, watched it, and liked what I saw. Also, given how popular this series is on the internet, I'm surprised by the small amount of fanfics that actually exist for this show. Well… time to throw my hat into the ring about doing something for this series.

Not much else to say other than I hope that you enjoy this.

Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid/Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon belongs to their respective owners including Futabasha, Seven Seas Entertainment, Kyoto Animation, Aniplus Asia, Crunchyroll, and Coolkyoushinja.

* * *

Tohru peacefully hummed as she worked on folding some laundry with a relaxed smile on her face. She stopped upon hearing the door open, "Welcome back, Kobayashi-san!"

"Pardon me," a different voice responded.

The smile on Tohru's face almost instantly turned into a frown as she saw Elma at the door, "What do you want?"

"I'm not here to bother you. Kobayashi left her jacket at work and I just came to bring it back," Elma explained.

"She's not here right now. She had to do something at Kanna's school," Tohru informed.

Elma simply nodded her head before she put the jacket on the back of a chair. Something then fell out of one of the pockets and Elma quickly picked it up, seeing it was a wallet, before she then noticed something, "Tohru?"

"What?" Tohru responded in a venomous tone.

"Do you know what Kobayashi's first name is…?"

Tohru was about to respond, but quickly stopped herself. She began to think over it for a little while and exhaled as she realized that she had no idea, "...I sadly do not."

"Neither do I," Elma admitted as she walked over and showed some info on the wallet that had info of 'if lost, please return', yet the info lacked Kobayashi's first name, "And it doesn't say anything here either."

"That's… odd…" Tohru noted.

"Wonder why…"

"...I'm going to look and see if I can find anything…" Tohru stated as she finished the last of the laundry.

"I'll go ask Takiya-san," Elma responded.

"Good. Now get out and do that," Tohru iritiably told her.

Elma simply compiled as she, rather quickly, headed out of the apartment.

'_Kobayashi-san has known us for over a year now… I've even met her family. And I don't know what her first name is…'_ Tohru thought, a sullen expression coloring her face, _'...no. Don't think like that! You can figure it out! How hard can it possibly be?''_

* * *

"Why is it so hard to find out her first name?!" Tohru angrily yelled as she buried her face into a pillow.

The apartment looked like a gigantic mess from Tohru's unsuccessful search, with various books lying on the floor, clothes strewn about everywhere, pictures had been knocked out of place, and there was some burn markings from Tohru's firebreath.

"...ugh…" Tohru groaned as she quickly casted a spell to restore the apartment back to proper order, "...I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I hope Elma was more successful than I was…"

* * *

"She's never told you?" Elma gawked.

"Nope. She's never brought up what her first name is," Takiya informed.

"You two have known each-other for how long exactly?"

"Several years."

"...and she's never mentioned it to you."

"Pretty much."

Elma just sighed in response before she went back over to her station to get back to work.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Tohru had gotten to work on cooking something before the phone rang. She quickly picked it up and smiled, "Hello?"

"_Hi Tohru,"_ Elma greeted.

Tohru took a moment to calm herself before she spoke again, "How'd it go…?"

"_Takiya-san told me he doesn't know."_

"Even HE doesn't know?!" Tohru gawked.

"_And nobody else at the office knows either…"_ Elma informed.

"She doesn't want people to find out for some reason…"

"_Well… best of luck to you. If anybody can figure it out, it's probably you."_

"Thanks."

"_Talk to you later. Bye."_

Tohru quickly hung the phone up and let out a heavy sigh. She quietly went back to cooking dinner, but her mind kept going back to wondering of what Kobayashi's first name could possibly be. She continued to think about it as she continued to work on dinner.

'_Maybe… Kobayashi Tamura? ...Kobayashi Byaku? ...Kobayashi Izumi? ...Kobayashi Himiko? ...Kobayashi Rin? ...maybe something that starts with the same letter like Kanna's name… so… something like… Kobayashi Kashi? ...no. Oh! Maybe it's something foreign sounding like… uh… Kobayashi Leah? Or Kobayashi Vermillion! Maybe-'_

"Tohru?"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and saw Kobayashi was standing nearby, "Kobayashi-san?!"

"Everything ok? I've been trying to talk to you for a few minutes now…"

"Sorry. Just got lost in thought…"

"Alright."

"...Kobayashi-san. I have something to ask…"

"Can it wait? There was so much traffic that the sidewalks got blocked trying to get it organized and I'm starving…" Kobayashi requested.

"Yeah, it can wait."

* * *

The three ate dinner and Kobayashi got Kanna to bed soon after. Kobayashi herself sat down to watch a bit of TV before Tohru walked over.

"Um…"

"Oh, right. You wanted to ask me something, right? What is it?"

"...what's your first name?"

Kobayashi gained a nervous expression in response to this.

"It's just… there's nothing here that says what it is and Elma found out that nobody at your workplace knows it."

"...I'd rather not talk about it. I don't like my first name."

"Why not?"

"My dad wanted to name me after some anime character… think it was some kind of magical girl or something… and my mom argued against it. They eventually compromised and I got the name I'm stuck with. I really don't like it and I even got paperwork done so that I don't have to sign my first name if I don't want to."

"Alright… I understand…" Tohru responded weakly. She walked towards her room, but stopped and turned back to Kobayashi, "...I think your name would be pretty regardless of what it is. Just what I think…"

Tohru then walked into her room without adding anything else to her comment. Kobayashi then began to stare at the ceiling in thought before she walked over to her room.

* * *

The next morning rolled around and Tohru was hard at work preparing breakfast. Kobayashi eventually left her room, headed over to the office, worked on something, and then exited with something in her hands.

"Hmm? Kobayashi-san?"

"Here," she said as she handed Tohru a little introduction card.

Tohru looked it over to see it had all the usual information on it that said where Kobayashi worked at, where she lived, and the like. However, upon closer inspection, Tohru noticed something different about the middle of the card that had the name. It read '小林 ミナ', or rather 'Kobayashi Mina'.

"Kobayashi-san…"

"Mina is my first name. I'd still prefer if you said my last name, but that's what my first name is," Kobayashi told her.

Tohru simply smiled for a bit before she hugged Kobayashi, "Thank you!"

* * *

We have no idea what Kobayashi's first name is supposed to be. Kobayashi is a common last name, but I didn't find anything to indicate it can be a first name. Whatever her first name is has NEVER been brought up once. Not in the anime, not in the manga, not in any supplementary info, nowhere. I decided to do something to do something with that mystery and, well, here we are. The anime that Kobayashi got her name from is Sailor Moon, specifically Sailor Venus' first name of 'Minako', and her parents agreed to 'Mina'. I'll talk about where I got that idea in a minute.

Tohru's guessing of what Kobayashi's first name is had references to both Kobayashi's Japanese and English VAs along with roles that they played. Mutsumi Tamura is Kobayashi's Japanese VA and she voiced Byakuya in Under-Night, a younger Kakashi in Naruto, and is the VA of Izzy as of Adventure tri. Leah Clark is Kobayashi's English VA and she voiced Mavis Vermillion in Fairy Tail, Himiko Toga in My Hero Academia, and Rin in Toriko.

Now… for where the heck 'Mina' came from. Well… me and my buddy KKD are working on a review of the anime, we recently got back to it after the episodes got taken off of YouTube for copyright, and he accidentally titled the review of the third episode "Mina Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Ep 3 Review" instead of "Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Ep 3 Review". He has since fixed it, but I thought to myself that we don't have a canon first name for Kobayashi. So… yeah.

I'll admit that I had fun writing this and I hope that you enjoyed it. If you guys want me to make some more one-shots based on this series, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Just Live More.


End file.
